Shooting Star
by Sorehai
Summary: A collection of RikuSora oneshots. Various themes, all centering on their relationship. Yea.
1. My Kingdom

A/N: Hi again! I was in the mood and decided to write a one-shot R/S to pass the time. Then I wrote more... So I figured why not make a collection? I know they're short. I'll probably write some long ones when I have time. I'll update once in awhile, hoping this will get me in the mood to write other fics I've been working on... If you're one of my reviewers... I AM SO SORRY. Kay then, here we go!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no shoot.

Warning: This is SHONEN AI. If you don't like it, please get the hell out. NOW ON TO THE FUN!

* * *

My Kingdom

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

There was silence...

"Riku?"

There was more silence...

"RIKU?"

"Hm, what?"

"How come you're so spaced out lately?"

"I've been thinking…" he trailed off. Shifting his position on the tree. "If there are other worlds out there, why were we put on this one?"

"You're avoiding the question Riku…" the brunette remarked leaving the warmth of his friend's shoulder and sitting upright. Riku frowned and tried to move closer. Resulting in the pouting teen to move away.

"Hey… C'mon, don't be like that. I didn't mean anything. Besides," he stood from his spot, "those two things are both connected."

Calmed down, he quietly asked, "They are?"

"Of course. Nobody can be with someone physically forever. That's impossible."

"Well, yeah… Now that you think about it…"

"What matters," Riku took a deep breath, "Is that we remember each other. Right here," he pointed to the other boys heart. "You'll remember up there," motioning to his head, "by down there. That's what hearts are for."

"If I remember you, you'll remember me right?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Startled, Riku moved away. "Why? You're my best friend! I care about you."

"Why?"

"Ah… Well I…" looking away.

"_Well I_ what?" moving closer.

"Heh," he chuckled loosely before embracing the shorter one. He smiled at the squeak of surprise. "Wanna know why?" He leaned close to his ear. "Let's just put it this way… Sora's the only kingdom I need." Letting go as quickly as he had hugged him in the first place.

"Riku, what di--," blushing a bright red as he moved towards Riku.

Riku kept a straight face until he suddenly burst into a full broad grin. "GOTCHA!"

"Huh?" Sora gaped in surprise. "Hey! No fair, you were joking!"

"Hm, did you not want me to be kidding?"

"Uh…NO! Y-you suck Riku!" running off from his best friend completely red faced.

Riku retook his seat on the tree, plucking off a piece of Papou fruit. Tossing it into the air and catching it repeatedly. "Hmp, when he gets older, he'll understand. It's funny, I wasn't lying when I said my kingdom was with him…" A devious smile appeared on his face. "I'll race him tomorrow and give him this. Maybe he'll get it then."

And with that Riku pocketed the fruit and headed on home. Eagerly awaiting what tomorrow's plans would reveal.

* * *

Man, I better warn you now... The length could be long, short, average... Depends on my mood. All feedback welcome. 


	2. Sleepover

A/N: For my disclaimer, look back at my first chapter. All warnings still apply, have a nice day.

* * *

**Sleepover**

"Riku!"

"What Sora?"

"I'm hungry."

"And…?"

"Could we go get some food?"

"_We?_" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, we always do stuff together."

"But I'm not hungry."

"So? Come with me anyway."

"What are you a girl? Go get it yourself."

Sora signed, disappointment clearly shown on his face. "You're no fun Riku."

"I'm tons of fun, just not right now. Besides, you just ate."

"Yeah. AT **breakfast**."

"Which was 2 hours ago. Your own fault for sleeping in and eating late."

"Well… It's your fault."

"Yeah right, how?" responded a smirking Riku.

"Last night."

"That was NOT my fault."

"Was to."

"Uh-huh sure. You were begging for it. Besides, it's a fun way to shut you up."

"Not when the--"

"You didn't hit your head **that** hard."

"That floor was hard… and cold." Sora frowned looking at his "friend" with childish anger.

"Sora, take my advice. Don't ask for something you're not ready for." he said coolly.

Sora sprung up, startling Riku. "You-you… You're the one who started it!"

"Did not!"

"You came into my room and-an--"

Sora was quickly silenced with a soft kiss on the cheek. There was a pause.

"Sora, you really suck at pillow fights."

"But I didn't have a pillow…" responded Sora grumbling.

"My point exactly."

* * *

So... How many of you saw THAT coming? Heh heh... I love the ending clencher. All feedback welcome. 


	3. The Prank

A/N: Short and hopefully somewhat funny. See warnings and disclaimers on chapter one.

* * *

**The Prank**

Sora liked to have fun.

Sora liked to play pranks.

Sora loved April Fool's Day.

Riku hated Sora... on April Fool's Day.

But this year would be different. It would be perfect. It would finally be his chance. He would be the one to scream April Fool's in the end. Or so he thought. The entire day he waited in this house. Waiting for the arrival of his "beloved". Morning progressed into afternoon. Afternoon into evening. And evening faded into night. Then, **unlike Sora**, morning came. Riku... Riku was angry. Riku was frustrated. He wanted to know WHY nothing happened. Quickly deciding to resolve said problem, he went and opened his door to his porch. Only to be welcomed with a cold splash of ice water. And then he saw the message painted on the bucket.

**Haha! If you're reading this, it means you got pranked. Guess what! Your calendar lied. Today IS April Fool's Days! **

The moment he stopped reading was the moment Riku flung himself into his house and ran to his room. Sure enough, that was not his real calendar...

"When did he... Oh... That's why he tackled me to the ground and kissed me Thursday..." Riku learned something new that day. Never trust a smiling Sora in April. **Never**.

* * *

I wrote this to kick Riku off his high horse. So, I figured, let Sora handle the prank war. Lovely image in my head anyway. All feedback welcome. 


	4. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Another one-shot. I tried to do a little something different with this one. You'll see what I mean.

See chapter one for warnings and disclaimer.

* * *

"Hey... C'mon, get up." he said loudly as he shook the younger boy. "Agh... you said you wouldn't do this again... This is SO the last time you're crashing in my bed..." he mumbled. It always happened... He let the little guy into his room when he was upset, and he stole his bed. He stood up and ran a hand through his spikey locks. He had to admit, it was kind of comforting. Knowing where he was, that he was safe, and with him--- His train of thought than abrutly stopped when he relaized what he was thinking. 

"Oh man, what am I sayin... He's my best friend for crying out loud." A groan was heard that quickly caught his attention.

"Mm... NO don't... Not fair... It's mine..." An amused eyebrow was raised as hekneeled down next to the sleeping boy.

"What's yours?" he commented, egging him on.

"The candy bar... He ate it... Jerkface..."

He "jerked" back. How did he know about that? He was sure no one was on the room.

"It had nuts..." he trailed off as he rolled over.

"Oh man... How did he know...? It was lying there unwrapped. How was I supposed to NOT eat it?"

"AH-HAH!" he shouted as he threw his body from the bed.

"AHH!" shouted the taller one from surprise. "You're supposed to be asleep! Were you even sleeping?"

"Nah, anyway... I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

"...You little..."

"Hey, you admitted it. So technically, it's your own fault."

"Jeez, it's one freaking candy b--"

"I'll never let you forget it."

"Really." he said dryly.

"Yep." he said definately.

Oh no... Not that look... Anything but that look... "Goddamit Roxas."

* * *

"I want that candy bar Riku."

"I know Sora."

"I told you it was mine."

"Yes Sora."

"I put it there saying I had been waiting ALL day for it."

"I know."

"And then you ate--"

"Sora, I'm sorry!"

"How come you ate it?"

"It was just lying there okay!"

"I won't forget it Riku..."

"Ugh..." There was a pause. "You want another one huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, Kairi should have som--"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They don't have nuts."

Riku groaned... "Goddamit Sora."

* * *

I had alot of fun with this one. It's so trivial but so obvious in my opinion. Yeah, I know nobodies don't eat but still. Could you resist a candy bar? I don't think so. 


End file.
